lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith
| height = 5 ft. 11 in. | weight = 268 lb. | born = | hometown = Melbourne, Australia | music = "In Elegance" by Architects | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Steel | alignment = A Law Unto His Own | wrestling_style = Brawler/Technical/Submission | finisher = The Limit Buster (Fireman's Carry into a backbreaker) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = | record =3-3 | winpct=50 | wins=3 | losses=3 | championships = Currently none | retired = }} Zenith is an Australian professional e-wrestler that currently competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. He debuted during the Altered Reality V pre-show. Early life Zenith honed his fighting skills on the infamous King St in Melbourne every night, taking on armed assailants, whom he considered cowardly based upon their reliance upon weapons. He is now bringing the skills that he learned on those nights into the ring to prove that he is the best. To prove that he is the Peak of Perfection in LPW. Since entering LPW, he has been vocal in denouncing the abundance of hardcore matches and their use of weaponry, most likely stemming from a vicious attack on his siblings a little over two years ago. The attack left his brother confined to walking with crutches for life and the right side of his sister's face scarred. Career Zenith wrestled his first match in LPW against Gen at the Altered Reality V pre-show, picking up the victory in very convincing fashion using The Limit Buster. Zenith suffered his first defeat during the pre-show of Homecoming 2010 where he teamed with Kaptain Krossbones Kafu against Daniel Pleasant and Michael Stone. Later in the evening, Zenith was drafted to Insanity at pick number 31. He and Kafu (who was taken at pick number 32) wasted no time in making their unusual partnership a permanent one. Zenith's first match-up on Insanity was against the debuting Azreal however upon entering the ring, Zenith became distracted by James & Max Edwards who came to ringside along with Krossbones and was swiftly defeated. His next appearance was as a part of Insanity's co-main event representing Team Savana against Team Vanderbilt. Teaming alongside Krossbones, Mass Chaos and Savana, Zenith put on a strong showing against LPW Hall of Famer Phantom Lord during the bout which was ultimately won by his team. The following week, Zenith defeated 6 other LPW Superstars in order to earn a shot at the LPW Hardcore Championship at the At All Costs PPV. Unfortunately for Zenith after hitting his finisher on newcomer Ozzy Crerar, the champion Big B. Brown attacked him with a chair and retained the title. Zenith is now participating in the "Master Of The Asylum" tournament with the first match being a "Cleansed By Fire" Elimination style match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Limit Buster'' (Fireman's Carry into a backbreaker) **''The Pinnacle of Pain'' (Texas Cloverleaf) *'Favorite moves' **Predominantly kicks & punches **Short-arm clothesline **German suplex **Kitchen Sink **Pump Handle Slam **Shoulder blocks **Shoulder thrusts when opposition is in corner **Elbow drop from middle rope **Stomps on grounded opponent **Single leg Boston Crab *'Nicknames' **"The Peak of Perfection" **"The Aussie Nightmare" *'Theme Music' **''"In Elegance" by Architects'' Match history External links Category:Wrestlers